


Mistake

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin doesn't know if he's ever kissed anyone quite like this, afraid that if he makes the slightest wrong move he'll break it, he'll break <i>him,</i> he'll ruin it and Jude will walk right out and he'll get exactly what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> TOX spoilers. Because the sexual tension in That Scene is honestly unbearable.

Alvin crushes his lips against Jude's mid-sentence.

He's made enough horrible mistakes. What's just one more?

It's terrible and unpleasant and not at all what Alvin wanted. Their noses bump and their teeth clack and he doesn't give a damn that he knows it's Jude's first. Leia is still unconscious just feet away, and Jude is still crying, but he's kissing back, parting his lips and shifting in his lap and moaning into the kiss. Alvin only realizes he's uncomfortably hard when he pulls back with a wet _smack._

Jude looks dazed. His cheeks are bright and tear-stained, and Alvin feels sick.

"Alvin--"

Alvin pushes him off, stands up, and walks away, shoulders hunched and shaking. He doesn't know when he'll see him again. He doesn't think he wants to.

\---

Agria and Presa are dead. Leia is weeping. Elize spits at him, disgusted. Jude tells him to come with them.

Alvin does.

\---

"Talk to me."

"It's late, kid. Get some rest."

"Alvin, _please._ " Jude's tone is pleading, brows knitted with concern. "I'm not angry anymore. I'm just... confused."

He's perched on the bed, his bare back turned to Jude, everything about him stiff and tense. It's late-- sometime past midnight. Ever since Alvin had joined them again, he'd opted to start sleeping in his own room when they settled down at an inn rather than sharing, but this time, Jude had managed to slip inside before Alvin could shut him out, and judging by the looks of it, he didn't plan on leaving until this unbearable tension between them is addressed.

"Not quite sure what there is to be confused about. Seriously, we have another early day tomorrow. I don't want to be responsible for keeping you up past your bedtime."

"Alvin," Jude starts again, clenching his fists at his sides as he steps closer to him, more frustrated than irritated. "Didn't it-- didn't it mean anything to you? How can you just go on like this? How can you just pretend that nothing happened?"

Alvin can't stand the fact that he knows exactly what he's talking about.

"I messed up. It was another mistake."

Jude doesn't accept that. "Can't we... Can't we try it again? Can't we do it right this time?"

Alvin finally turns around and Jude meets his gaze, a light pink coloring his cheeks. When he still doesn't respond, he circles around the room to stand in front of him. Alvin doesn't budge.

"Please," Jude murmurs, shyly. Alvin isn't sure he's ever looked so damn vulnerable.

And before Alvin even realizes what's happening, Jude is scooting into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him clumsily, eyes slipping shut. The kiss is brief and chaste and Alvin barely even has time to respond before Jude is pulling back, his blush deepening.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to-- I really wanted to. Just... not like that." He laughs nervously, unable to gauge Alvin's reaction. His grip on him loosens and he looks away, utterly at a loss. "I'm sorry, this was probably a bad idea--"

"Damn it, Jude," Alvin hisses, cutting him off, and just as Jude opens his mouth to question him, Alvin draws him back in and kisses him again, a callused hand coming up to cup Jude's cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin of his jaw. Jude immediately melts right into it, sighing and allowing Alvin to coax his mouth open, squirming slightly with anticipation. This isn't anything like their first kiss-- this is soft and slow and everything that first rough kiss wasn't. Alvin doesn't know if he's ever kissed anyone quite like this, afraid that if he makes the slightest wrong move he'll break it, he'll break _him,_ he'll ruin it and Jude will walk right out and he'll get exactly what he deserves.

But Jude just moans his name and presses his hips down, and every last bit of Alvin's hesitation vanishes. He doesn't know how he ever went without this. He doesn't know how Jude is so _perfect._

Jude's lips are a delightful cherry red when they break apart. It's a bit strange to be clad in nothing but loose sweatpants when Jude is clothed, but it doesn't matter when Jude experimentally rolls his hips and buries his face in Alvin's neck, gasping when he feels what, exactly, he's grinding down against. Alvin's free hand skirts down Jude's arched back and gropes his ass, drinking in the surprised sound Jude makes in response, and then they're kissing again, harder, a lot less cautious.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" Alvin manages in between kisses, voice rough. Jude rolls his hips again, and he groans and squeezes him tight.

"Awhile," Jude laughs, and seeing Jude like this, flushed and happy and in his arms, is overwhelming in the best possible way, everything he's ever imagined and everything he's never deserved. He can't help but chuckle too, disbelieving, elated. His hips hitch, their clothed erections rubbing together; he feels like a goddamn horny teenager again and he swears Jude is more in control than he is, but he doesn't care because this is _Jude_ and-- everything after that is a bit of a blur, Jude riding his lap as they kiss and kiss, hands alternating between exploring and tangling in hair.

Unsurprisingly, it doesn't take long. Jude climaxes with a broken cry, and Alvin follows shortly after, groaning under his breath. Jude presses a kiss to his forehead as silence settles over them, Alvin absentmindedly rubbing Jude's back, recollecting himself.

"Um," Jude tries, scratching his chin awkwardly. "I'm--"

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Right now let's just get you cleaned up." Alvin's smile is uncharacteristically soft.

Jude can't object to that. He could certainly do without the stickiness. But still...

"Promise me," he demands. It isn't a question.

A pause, and then: "Yeah. I promise."

This time, Alvin keeps it.


End file.
